


to walk along the waves

by axc_el



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Falling In Love, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axc_el/pseuds/axc_el
Summary: By saving a man crashed onto the rocky beach, Iwaizumi Hajime unknowingly submerges himself in a new world of both hurt and comfort. Now with both his tail and voice gone, he finds himself in the care of one air-headed prince by the name of Oikawa Tooru, who just so happens to have a taste for adventure. Whether or not that's a good thing, he hasn't decided yet.A Little Mermaid AU!
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While rewatching both Disney and Ghibli, this gem sprouted in my mind and I couldn't just leave it there untouched. I have plans, and I don't know if they're good or not, but just know that they're there lol

When he spotted an unmoving figure lying along the edges of the shore, Iwaizumi couldn't exactly say that he panicked. But when he saw that the unmoving figure belonged to a human man, of all things, _that_ was when the panic settled inside of him in a tight cocoon. 

"You can't be serious," he hissed to himself, making his movements scarce behind the cover of the jagged rocks. What was a human doing there? He already knew the risks of going up to see for himself; he was risking it all by just breathing the salty air that engulfed him. But he also knew that he couldn't just leave the human alone, only for him to die out on the cold beach. 

His mind resolute, Iwaizumi made his way towards the man, his tail only catching slightly on the jagged rocks. Luckily for him, nothing seemed to tear. He took a steadying breath and crawled up the shore until he was on eye level with the (still unmoving) torso of the man. He cursed slightly and put out his hands over the other's soaked clothes, feeling the draw of water from where he currently lay. 

There was still time, he realized. The man was alive, albeit just barely. Apart from being nearly drowned, he had scratches and gashes littering his entire body, his once distinguishable attire tattered to nothing but shreds. 

"Hang in there for just a while longer," Iwaizumi found himself muttering to the unconscious man, even though he knew that there was no point in doing so. He wouldn't be heard, anyways. "I've got you, so just hang in there, dammit." 

He placed his hands atop of the other's chest, shuddering slightly as the drag of torn fabric brushed against his fingers. He almost withdrew them completely, and were it not for the sputtering cough that came from the human who was once on death's doorstep, he would've stuck to it. 

Cursing heavily, Iwaizumi put all of his weight onto his hands and pushed down, his elbows clicking against each other uselessly. He wasn't getting anywhere like this. He bit his lip and leaned back, finally getting a good look at the man splayed out in front of him. 

While Iwaizumi may not have had a definitive concept of beauty, he certainly held an appreciation for the way the man's eyelashes fanned out across his cheekbones in a way that made them sparkle in the afternoon sun, and his once blue lips were slowly regaining their natural flush. 

He apprehensively moved to slap the other in the face, just to make sure that the other was still alive. And as expected, he elicited a sharp groan, and he nearly collapsed in relief. His relief would be short-lived, though, as he quickly realized that he had another problem creeping up on him. He was a merman, and he was in clear sight of the other. That had to be an invitation for disaster, right?

Right before the brunet in front of him opened his eyes, Iwaizumi did his best to scurry away, but his fortune could only extend so far. 

“Who… who are you?” The man croaked, his voice scratchy from disuse. His eyes were still blurry, but that wasn’t any excuse for Iwaizumi to get careless. There was a reason he was on the surface, alive and breathing, after all. And speaking of, the other man was making a move to sit up and prop himself up against the rocky beach, and Iwaizumi nearly said something out of panic. 

_If he’s already seen me, then so be it,_ he thought. _I won’t be giving him the satisfaction of hearing me, though._

Iwaizumi tugged lightly on the man’s torn sleeve and used his other hand to push him back down. The wounds along his abdomen were already starting to close, and any more unnecessary movements would only cease those efforts. He told the other as such through a quick succession of taps, each tap being placed near one of the wounds. 

“Ah,” the man’s eyes widened slightly. He let his head hit the sand with a soft thump and sighed in an almost defeated way, but even through the dazed glaze in his eyes, Iwaizumi could see his fighting spirit. This man would live. His job here was done. 

Just as he turned to go back, the man suddenly fell into another coughing fit, but after emerging from it he called out a strong yet brief, “I will remember you.” He heard the other take a desperate gulp of air before calling out yet again, and this time it was a bit more personal than he would have liked. “So please, remember me as Oikawa Tooru.” 

_“You idiot,”_ Iwaizumi wanted to shout back. But he knew he couldn’t. And despite not wanting to, the name Oikawa Tooru burned brightly in his mind. There would be no forgetting the sight of open brown eyes and wet, brown hair pasted onto a pale forehead. 

He knew he shouldn’t have come up today. 

As he lunged into the familiar depths of the ocean, Oikawa may have let out a surprised yelp, but he was already too far gone to go back. The most he could do was hope that the other was fortunate enough to at least make it through the night. 

Iwaizumi felt something, or rather _someone_ brush up against him and he tensed up, his fists automatically curling up and itching for a fight. He turned his head the slightest bit and found a smirking Hanamaki looking back at him, his entire body entangled in seaweed and stray shells. 

What was he up to, now? Iwaizumi asked as such. “The hell are you doing?” 

Hanamaki waved carelessly, his pearlish tail flicking out from behind him. “I wouldn’t worry so much about dear old _me,_ Iwaizumi.” His impish nature peaked through the thin cover (and excuse, Iwaizumi thought briefly) of being one of the guards. “They’re on to you, you know.” 

“That’s what you’ve been saying for the past three years,” Iwaizumi scoffed, watching a school of fish pass by aimlessly. “If they haven’t caught me yet, they won’t do it now.” 

“I’m serious, Iwaizumi.” Hanamaki took a hold of his shoulder and whipped him around, the remainder of his smirk quickly receding to reveal the reason why he was drafted into the guards at such a young age; the hard set in his jaw told it all. “You can’t go back there.” 

“Then where do you suggest I go?” Iwaizumi stopped for a moment before brushing Hanamaki’s hand away. “I’ll be fine, Hanamaki.” 

Hanamaki sighed and took the lead from Iwaizumi, heading straight for their small kingdom. Iwaizumi could feel the waves of worry and frustration roll off of him and for a heart-stopping moment, he had to consider the consequences he would face were he to be caught. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Hanamaki drawled. “If shit hits the fan, I’ll be with you, though.” 

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Is that where your loyalties lie?” He bumped shoulders with the man swimming alongside him. “Thank you.” He meant it in every aspect of those words. If there was anyone who had stuck by his side through thick and thin it would have been Hanamaki, who was known to have gone through unreasonable lengths for those he cares about. Iwaizumi was honored to be a part of that list. 

“Fuck, I spoke too soon,” Hanamaki hissed and whipped around, blocking Iwaizumi’s field of vision. His eyes were buggering with urgency, and Iwaizumi felt his blood run colder than ever before. “You have to go,” he all but spat. “ _Now,_ Iwaizumi!” 

“What’s going on? Move out of the way, Hanamaki!” Iwaizumi pushed all of his weight against the other but Hanamaki wouldn’t budge. If anything, he gave as good as he got, pushing Iwaizumi further back with each passing second. “If you don’t tell me what’s happening within the next five seconds I will—” 

“There's no time, just _go!”_ A thunderous quake shook the very sea itself and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but glance upwards at the source of the sound. He sucked in a sharp breath and shook slightly as bubbles formed around him, each one floating towards the massive ship above them, one by one. Large, dilapidated rocks were hurled from the deck of the ship and onto the once grand buildings that he came to know as a part of his home.

In short, they were being attacked.

“I’ll catch up to you later, alright? Just find somewhere safe to hide, first,” Hanamaki pushed at him again, this time successfully putting some distance between the two of them. He flicked his tail irritably and shot Iwaizumi a glare, his shoulders already turned towards the ongoing wreckage. 

“Huh? I’m not letting you go back there to get yourself killed!” Iwaizumi rushed forwards, the roof of the sea rapidly darkening with debris and streaks of red. He hoped that they weren’t what he thought they were. “Come on!” Hanamaki ignored him and continued to make his way towards the open gates, and before Iwaizumi could call after him another time, one of the rocks came crashing down dangerously close to him, effectively cutting off any remaining connections he had to Hanamaki. 

Upon closer inspection, the rocks weren’t just any old rocks that could easily be found on shore; no, they were pieces of ammunition for the cannons on top of the ships. Iwaizumi only had a moment to ponder before a deep rumble and the collapse of yet another building reminded him that it wasn’t safe where he was. 

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath. With great difficulty, he turned away from the sight of his home and began to swim upwards towards where the water would meet the land. He’d wait for Hanamaki, he thought, but just as his tail made its first swooping motion a slimy tendril made its way up to grab at his waist. He yelped and thrashed around, but in doing so he entangled himself even further. Panic began to make up the better part of his mind and it took him a minute before realizing that someone was at the end of the tendril that was snaked around him, someone with an eerily calm smile, a pair of sharp green eyes, and a set of tentacles flowing about their figure. 

He was looking at a copy of himself.

A series of questions flashed in his mind but before he could touch base on any of them, the tendril snuck closer and closer to his throat before tightening around it to the point where Iwaizumi lost the feeling in the tips of his fingers. He glared down at the foreign reflection of himself and his eyes widened slightly as the image fluttered about, shifting from persona to persona, even landing on Hanamaki for a split second, before finally stabilizing once more on Iwaizumi’s face. It shot him a smirk before opening its mouth to reveal a set of shark-like teeth, and Iwaizumi felt his stomach fill with an unfamiliar sense of terror as his tail fell limp and the _creature_ in front of him laughed, a white, wispy form slipping from Iwaizumi’s body and into its throat. 

_Is this what dying feels like?_ Iwaizumi wondered, his vision leaving him as the sea filled with pieces of both rubble and shipwreck alike. It was almost comparable to how the ocean would look at night when the moon was at its apex in the sky. The tendril tightened even further and he had the spare thought to give to the man he had saved earlier. His name sat on his lips as he danced on the edges of consciousness, and he let his whisper die out within the chaos around him. 

“Oikawa Tooru,” he rasped. The next line he tried to say, nothing came out. _“I remember you.”_ His world soon faded to nothing, and he went with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a stroke of luck, Iwaizumi is not quite saved but rather picked up by the prince and is once again left to think about many things. And if the prince himself is included in those thoughts, well, it wasn't like anybody could peer into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 is being a bit iffy, so apologies for the delay! I'll try and keep updates between 2-5 days each! And once again, thank you for reading!

Iwaizumi’s fascination with the human world was a fickle thing. What had initially started as mere curiosity had spiraled into something far greater than what he could’ve ever anticipated. Some of his earliest memories were of he and Hanamaki exploring one of the many shipwrecks that littered the ocean floor, often taking a trinket or two back with them. Things were simpler back then; he could be satisfied with just studying what was left behind instead of wanting to go up to the surface to see for himself. 

When he came to, it was dark. That was one of the first things he noticed. The second thing, however, was that he was alone and that Hanamaki was nowhere in sight. He tried to call out, say anything at all, but it was as if he was yelling into the void and the moment he thought any sound would come out it would vaporize into thin air. He felt something crawl up the back of his hand and he yanked it away, bits and pieces of sand falling from it. It was dry, and he had half the mind to recognize that something was _very_ amiss. 

Using his elbows as leverage, he sat up to see that his tail was gone and that it was replaced by a pair of human legs. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve said he was dreaming, but the ache that throbbed around his throat reminded him that his home was likely in tatters and that there was _something_ out there with the ability to change into whatever it pleased. 

His head hurt. Too much had happened today. Where was Hanamaki? 

“Over there! On the beach!” he heard a voice call out. Iwaizumi threw a glance behind him and saw two figures approaching him, their faces illuminated by the light of their torch. “Do you think he’s one of _them?”_

“Better to be safe than sorry,” another voice chipped in. Both figures were rapidly closing in on him and Iwaizumi knew he had to run or else he’d be in deep shit. His new legs were about as useful as he expected, though, and the moment he managed to stand he toppled right back down into a heap of limbs. Fuck, this wasn’t good. 

“Who are you? State your purpose or we’ll be forced to take you in.” The heat of the torch’s flames tickled his skin and he had to bite back a startled yelp, the sudden rise in temperature sending a shock down his spine. He once again tried to speak but like before, his voice refused to cooperate, dying out within seconds of him opening his mouth. He clicked his tongue and turned to face the two guards who looked at him with clear suspicion in their eyes. The one with the torch dropped it into the damp sand, opting to kneel by Iwaizumi’s side and take a hold of his chin, angling it upwards to get a better view of his face. 

“Not going to say anything?” Iwaizumi could almost taste the stench of the other’s breath and he gagged, averting his gaze as inconspicuously as possible. It seemed to do the trick, as the other let go of his face and snatched the torch back up. The guard in front of him squinted and signaled for the other, then jabbing a thumb back up the edge of the cliff that overlooked the sea. “Let’s bring him in for questioning. We still don’t know who was behind today’s siege and I’m sure His Majesty doesn’t want to take any chances.” Both took hold of each of his arms and heaved, and if Iwaizumi let his legs drag behind him a bit more than before, he sure as hell wasn’t going to say anything about it. 

It’s not like he could’ve, even if he wanted to. 

They made their way up the winding cliff, and Iwaizumi let his eyes linger on the grand castle which outlined the star-scattered horizon. His heart did a funny thing in his chest as memories of his own home replayed in his mind, but he was interrupted by a rough shove to the shoulder, and before he knew it he was stuffed into a dank cell, the only source of light streaming in from a barred window above him. He heard the click of a lock turn behind him, and before he could blink he was alone yet again. 

Iwaizumi tried shuffling his feet against the cold brick floor of his cell, shivering slightly as his sensitive soles brushed against the floor in all of the wrong ways possible. He never had these issues with a tail; why were human bodies so inconvenient? He propped himself up against the wall and sighed, frowning a bit when all he could hear was a botched gargle. Hopefully, the effect wouldn’t be permanent but he had his doubts. 

“Psst!” A familiar voice. “Iwaizumi, is that you?” 

_Hanamaki?_ Iwaizumi scrambled to the front of his cell, using the moonlight as best he could to make out the man in front of him. A lopsided grin greeted his tired eyes and he slumped in relief, though he couldn’t exactly say that he was now worry-free. The fact that they were in custody— and not just any custody, _human custody—_ hadn’t changed. 

“Please tell me it’s you and it’s not that I’ve gone crazy,” Hanamaki groaned. “I don’t need another contributor to the reason why I’m single.” At Iwaizumi’s signature scoff he laughed, the cheery sound echoing throughout the dungeon. “Oh, thank God. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier to hear you practically insult me.” 

_Don’t be ridiculous,_ Iwaizumi thought. He slid a hand through the bars and waited, eventually wiggling his fingers at Hanamaki impatiently. _I need an explanation,_ Iwaizumi told him through them. The other seemed to get the gist of it.

“I’m not too sure either, so don’t look at me,” Hanamaki sighed. “But I _will_ tell you this much: there’s someone out to get us and they’re not alone.” Iwaizumi scrunched his nose at that. “I can tell you’re not too happy about that particular piece of info.” 

_No shit,_ he voiced in his head. It was strange not being able to say the things he wanted to, but he supposed that it wasn’t the worst that could’ve happened to him. He was still alive, for one. 

A loud clang startled the both of them with Hanamaki letting out a sharp exhale, and from where he sat Iwaizumi could just barely see the shapes of three figures, one in front and the other two flanking from behind. With the door to the dungeons now open, he had an opportunity he couldn’t afford to ignore. It would be now or never. 

Just as he readied himself, the sound of another familiar voice throttled him, and he felt his muscles tense even further. He was frozen. 

“Is this him?” A man asked, kneeling down by Hanamaki’s cell. The edges of his cloak swept the ground around him and the tufts of hair on the back of his head stood proudly, a small bit of character for what could’ve been the harbinger of doom. “Well?” 

One of the guards coughed and elbowed the other guard in the gut. The guard that was elbowed gruffed out a hesitant, “there are two of them.” That made the man turn to Iwaizumi, but before he could start to say anything serious his face took on a strange expression. He furrowed his brows in what could’ve been disbelief, but Iwaizumi didn’t know if there was anything to be dubious about. 

“Wait… aren’t you from back then…?” The man placed a hand next to his own and looked into his eyes, warm brown peering into ocean green. “You— I owe you my life,” he breathed. Iwaizumi’s own breath hitched, and at a second look, the man in front of him was none other than Oikawa Tooru himself. Just his luck. 

“Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki”s voice rose with a quiver, “You know these people?” The moment the words left his mouth he slapped a hand over it, but it was already too late. As much as Iwaizumi loved him, Hanamaki was on thin ice, especially with what he just pulled. 

_Dumbass,_ he seethed internally. 

“Prince Tooru? Is something the matter?” The guard closest to the door raised a cautious hand but put it back down when Oikawa waved his own behind him dismissively. A question sat on his lips but never left them, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but sympathize just a tiny bit. 

“Can someone explain to me why my savior is sitting in a cell?” The dungeon fell deathly silent, and even the inmates who weren’t involved didn’t dare say a thing. Oikawa’s eyes narrowed, and he repeated himself albeit with more vigor. “Well? Release him.” 

“Y-yes, sir,” both guards ushered, hastily unlocking Iwaizumi’s cell but hesitating at Hanamaki’s. They looked to Oikawa again who nodded, and the knot that sat in Iwaizumi’s chest unraveled slightly. At the sound of him letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in, Oikawa turned back to him but for some odd reason, he quickly averted his gaze, his cheeks gaining a mysterious flush.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, he unclipped his cloak from his shoulders and stepped into Imaizumi’s personal space to drape it around his body. Until then, Iwaizumi had blissfully gone without the knowledge of his apparent state of undress. Now, he found himself sharing some of Oikawa’s embarrassment. 

“You must be cold,” said the prince, finally breaking the silence. Iwaizumi looked up to see an outstretched hand, and he looked at it warily. He nodded uneasily at Oikawa’s earlier comment and tightened the cloak’s strap in the balls of his fists. After realizing that the other was trying to help, he took the outstretched hand and stumbled as he got to his feet, his legs still about as fluid as raw jelly. “Are you okay?” 

“He’ll be fine, your… uh, Highness, sir,” Hanamaki swooped in, covering for Iwaizumi effortlessly. He rubbed the back of his head uncertainly and gave a soft _oomph_ as one of the guards tossed him a blanket which he covered himself with. He caught the corner of Iwaizumi’s eye and shot him a subtle wink, motioning towards Oikawa with a shift of his shoulders. 

“I’ll call for your rooms to be set up, so please follow me for the time being.” Oikawa turned to face Hanamaki, Iwaizumi’s hand still clasped tightly in his own. He coughed into his free hand and said to nobody in particular, “You can come out now.” 

A lurking figure straightened up, the small movement revealing their presence. While everyone else visibly startled, Oikawa didn’t bat an eyelash and only sighed, gesturing towards Hanamaki with a lazy wave of a hand. 

“Help him, Mattsun,” he said to the shadows. 

A chuckle. “Whatever you say, my prince.” This “Mattsun” character cozied right up to Hanamaki and smirked at his incredulous face, taking his hand and dragging him off to who knows where, leaving Iwaizumi and Oikawa alone with the guards. 

“Your name’s Iwaizumi, right?” Oikawa spoke as they exited the dungeons, walking one step ahead of Iwaizumi the entire time. “I don’t know for sure if it was you I saw that day, but on the off chance that it was, I wasn’t going to leave you in there to rot.” They came to a stop in front of a set of doors, and Oikawa let go of his hand and reached into his shirt pocket to pull out a single key. He opened the doors with a grace no injured man should have and looked back at Iwaizumi with a hopeful glint in his eyes. “I’m sorry if my men scared you and your friend. Speaking of which, try not to worry about him— he’s in good hands.” 

Iwaizumi made a small grunt in the back of his throat, the sound too broken to be considered a part of his voice. Oikawa immediately shut his mouth and watched him with a meek curiosity that should’ve set off some sort of bell in his head, but no alarms sounded.

He did his best to meet Oikawa head-on, but there was something about the other’s demeanor that told Iwaizumi that probably wasn’t the best course of action. 

The deep-set ache in his muscles then decided to make itself known, and Iwaizumi felt himself slide against the door in a manner that only served to make him look even more helpless than he already was. Oikawa made a move to help him but stopped when Iwaizumi glared at him, his hands flying up to calm the other while he slowly backed away. 

Iwaizumi knew damn well he was in no position to refuse Oikawa’s help. For some strange reason, he had lost not only his tail but his voice as well and was now walking the earth as the one thing he never imagined himself to be: 

A human. Or at least, something with legs.

He pursed his lips and turned away from the prince, nearly bumping into the lurking man from earlier—Mattsun, or something along those lines, if he recalled correctly— and Hanamaki, who was watching the scene in front of him unfold with uncharacteristic glee. 

“The rooms are ready,” Mattsun yawned, leaning against the doorframe. He gave his unkempt hair a few tosses before casting Iwaizumi a nod, and Oikawa an uninterested quirk of his brows. “Permission to retire?” 

Oikawa shook his head and gave a small laugh. “It’s not like you to ask, Mattsun. But I’m afraid you’ll have to wait just a bit longer,” he smiled at Iwaizumi, his eyes forming into tiny crescents, “we do have guests, you know.” 

Mattsun closed his eyes and hummed, one foot already out of the door. “Right, right, it was foolish of me to even _consider_ it.” He waved at Iwaizumi and Hanamaki to follow him, making his way down the winding hallway without a second thought. While Hanamaki went on ahead, seemingly more used to his new legs than Iwaizumi was, Iwaizumi stuck behind, rubbing at his throat absentmindedly. 

From where he stood, he could see Oikawa begin to shuffle his feet and scatter his gaze, so he knocked against the doorframe to substitute the question he would have asked otherwise. The brunet startled a bit at the sound before realizing that the only people in the room were himself and Iwaizumi and he visibly relaxed, his once wild gaze softening significantly. He looked at Iwaizumi with a question in his stance and Iwaizumi only huffed, crossing his arms and making a _“Well? What's wrong?”_ motion with his shoulders. 

“Huh?” Oikawa blinked owlishly. “Oh, it’s, um, your throat?” He paused for a bit before resuming, but not without great difficulty. “Does, does it hurt? If you want, I can send some tea…” he trailed off, his fingers twirling around one another in an awkward dance. Eventually, he just sighed and looked away, his ears flushed a vibrant red. “You know what, nevermind. Forget I said anything. Goodnight, Iwaizumi.” The doors had been shut on him and he was alone in the empty halls before he knew it, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think that there was more to Prince Oikawa Tooru than what met the eye. 

Someone pulling on his arm yanked him out of his thoughts and back into the real world. It was Hanamaki. “You done?” he asked with a knowing grin. “‘Cause if you are, let’s go.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but complied anyway, following Hanamaki to their rooms. 

As he traded Oikawa’s cloak for a more comfortable set of clothes, a stream of thoughts ran through his mind, the one common theme between them all being a simple question as old as time itself. 

_Can we trust them?_

It wasn’t like they had much to lose. Iwaizumi already had other things to worry about, and he wasn’t too eager to add their new humans to that list. So, for now, he would just have to wait and see how things would turn out. 

Come the next morning, he would be ready. There won’t be a repeat of what happened the other night, and he would see to that.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new figurehead makes his appearance, and perhaps Iwaizumi is in for a bit more than he originally anticipated. (Featuring some minor shit-talking from Mattsun lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Sorry for not updating, I've had no motivation lately but I think I've got my spark back! So sit tight, grab a snack, and enjoy the ride <3

It was a new day, and Iwaizumi was inherently trying his best not to let whatever was happening outside of his door get to him. That “whatever” being some unholy ceremonial bullshit that had  _ no _ right to be going on this early in the morning. 

He groaned internally and tried to stuff his head into his feather-filled pillow but to no avail, the sounds sailed right through the thin material and he had no choice but to get himself out of bed and face the issue at hand. The issue being that he and Hanamaki were currently staying with two humans, one of them belonging to royalty, of all things. Though, he supposed it was alright if they didn’t overstay their welcome. 

Iwaizumi swung his legs over his bed and took notice of a steaming cup of tea placed carefully on top of a small table next to him, alongside a piece of blue paper which was slipped underneath the cup. While he already had a good idea of who it was from, he couldn’t help but ask himself,  _ why? _

A bit more awake, Iwaizumi took both the cup and the note, sipping at the tea while reading the note. 

_ “I hope this helps. See you at breakfast - Tooru,”  _ it read. Well, that clears at least one of his questions up. 

Ruffling his hair, Iwaizumi looked around his room to see that Hanamaki was, once again, nowhere in sight. Probably at breakfast, he mused. He stood, making his way towards the open balcony attached to the side of the castle with shaky steps, pushing a velvet curtain aside to reveal a magnificent view of the kingdom’s capital in all of its glory. At a closer look, Iwaizumi could see banners and streamers strewn across all of the buildings and small stalls calling out to the passerbys making their rounds, the smell of fresh food wafting up into his nose. 

“It’s the annual festival,” a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Mattsun, still in his clothes from yesterday night. He rapped his knuckles against the door in a late greeting and made his way in, dropping off a set of clothes on top of Iwaizumi’s bed. At Iwazumi’s scrunched nose he simply said, “Wear it, His Royal Majesty is going to be with us.” 

“It’s a miracle that you showed up when you did,” Mattsun said after a moment of silence. “I don’t think he would’ve made it, otherwise.” The other man rubbed at his chin, his eyes drifting over to the note in Iwaizumi's hand. His eyebrows shot to his hairline, but he ended up not saying anything at all. 

_ What a strange guy. _

“I’ll give you a few minutes, so freshen up and meet me outside the door,” Mattsun waved a hand behind him as he left the room, a hint of a smile resting on his face. “I’m sure his Highness will be pleased to see you again,” he said, his voice dripping with satire. Iwaizumi was about to scoff but stopped himself early. Like hell there was any truth behind  _ that _ . 

Hastily slipping on his new set of clothes, he made his way out the door and followed Mattsun down the massive hallway and into a fenced-off portion of the castle, their immediate surroundings shifting into that of a shielded greenhouse rather than an imperial fortress. Sounds of idle chatter and running water alike flooded his senses, and he ventured in. 

The scent of freshly-made pancakes and ripe strawberries made their way into his nose and Iwaizumi hefted a sigh, his eyes falling shut of their own accord. The person he bumped into let out a small  _ “oomph,”  _ their hands coming to grab at his shoulders. He startled, his eyes snapping open to see a wide-eyed Oikawa and two other figures sitting behind the prince, Mattsun standing off to the side with a strawberry in his mouth. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa shook his shoulders vigorously, “Are you okay?” 

“He only bumped into you, it’s not like he’s not going to die,” Mattsun said through bites of food. “And Iwaizumi, I wouldn’t mind his Highness’s bad nicknames if I were you. If anything, they’ll stick regardless of what you do or say.” He shifted his eyes over to Hanamaki, who was watching the scene unfold with intrigue. “I’m guessing he got to you, as well?” 

Hanamaki shrugged. “I’m fine with Makki. It’s not like it can get any worse, right?” A sharp cough cut through the cozy atmosphere with the subtlety of a lightning bolt, and Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s mood shift immediately. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something important other than our dear guests, Tooru?” A gruff voice spoke over all of them, encasing them in an increasingly stifling blanket. “Festivities are right around the corner, yet that is only one of many things we must worry about.” 

Oikawa sighed, brushing his hands off of Iwaizumi’s shoulders and turning to the older man with his hands now on his hips. “Yes, Father,” he huffed snidely. “I’ve already set out some plans for the summer festival, so that’s one less thing we have to do.” 

“Hmm.” The clinking of knives against plates and glasses against tables drowned out the entire space, and Iwaizumi’s eyes began to wander aimlessly before a sharp, “You,” shocked him to his core. It was Oikawa’s father—the King, he chided himself—again. “Were you the one who saved my idiot of an heir?” Iwaizumi nodded slowly, his fingers itching by his sides. He kept his lips tightly shut despite knowing that no sound would come out of them either way. 

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Oikawa swooped in, his hands moving animatedly in front of him. "It's his first proper day in the kingdom, and I want to make sure that it's one of the best he's ever lived." 

The King glared at his son, resting his cutlery on his plate and bringing the room to an eerie silence once again. "And when," he began, "do you think the  _ proper _ time will be? In a week? After the festival? A year?" He sighed and brought up a tired hand to rub at the spot in between his eyebrows, the tense lines of his broad shoulders visible from where Iwaizumi stood. 

"I'm sorry, Father," Oikawa paused, "but I think it's best if he gets used to our home first." The brunet glanced behind him at Hanamaki and then back at Iwaizumi, biting his tongue as he did so. "I'll figure something out," he eventually bit out. 

"Let's hope that it's more successful than your last attempt at "figuring something out,"" the King rose from his chair and made his way towards the garden's exit, a sudden entourage of guards flanking him from thin air. With one foot in front of him, the King turned back to them, zoning in on Iwaizumi specifically. 

"You," he said, "While I may hold you in high regard at the moment, make sure not to lose my trust." He whipped his head around and waited for a moment before saying anything else. "My trust is a hard thing to earn and an even harder thing to keep." 

When the King finally left, it was as if a weight was lifted off of his chest and he could finally breathe again. He felt Hanamaki brush a plate against his arm and he gratefully took it, eyeing the food with ravenous eyes. Just as he took a seat and brought the food to his lips with his hand, there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Sorry about that, Iwa-chan," Oikawa cut in. He rubbed the back of his neck and groaned, the pressure rolling off of his shoulders in steady waves. "I wish you didn't have to see that side of my Father. He's not usually like that, I swear." 

"Hm, no. I'd say he's usually like that most of the time." Mattsun glared at where the King once stood. "Pompous bastard," he spat. 

"Hey, isn't that treason?" Hanamaki leaned back and smirked. "That can get you killed, you know?"

"He's not here, so I couldn't give a rat's ass of what he thinks," Mattsun shot right back at Hanamaki, smirking.

He turned and gave Oikawa a look, raising a hand in a half-hearted shrug. "Well if we're going to explore, don't you think it's best if we get on with it right away?" Something dangerous slipped over his expression and Iwaizumi shivered, something skin to exhilaration filling his veins. "There's no better time than the present, after all. What do you say, Your Highness?"

"Yeah," Oikawa grinned, an equally dangerous glint shining brightly in his gaze. "Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me! :D


End file.
